


Maybe I'm Just Falling

by KyeAbove



Series: Cold [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Innocence, Marriage Promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: At five and six years old, there was nothing wrong with cuddling.Or, what Henry means by "intrusive childhood fantasies" inWhat's It Like In The Cold.





	Maybe I'm Just Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've made enough allusions to Joey and Henry as kids in _Cold_ , I thought 'why not write something with them as kids?' It's a little short, but hopefully sweet.
> 
> In this AU, Joey has a Portuguese mother, and I remember that as a kid I tended to throw random Portuguese or Portuguese sounding gibberish into my speech for little reason other then hearing it and knowing what it meant. Or not knowing. I was not a truly bilingual child. I've reflected that with Joey here, who sometimes hears his mother speak Portuguese, and understands a significant amount and speaks some, but is growing up mostly in an English speaking household. I decided to limit it to a couple words, and in the context of Joey trying to be cute or smart.

“Henry!” Joey strained, winning a little. “I’m cold. No taking the blanket.” Joey tugged at the flower patterned blanket Henry had wrapped himself in. Henry only sleepily babbled and curled more into himself. “My house, my rules!” That's what Joey's mama always said when she wanted him to behave. Why Joey expected it to work when even he didn't listen to that was beyond understanding.

When Henry didn't respond, Joey pouted.

“Hen, please?”

No response but soft breaths.

“Hmmf. You are…estúpido! Yes! Like mama calls dad!” Joey giggled. “You don't know what I called you, Henry. It was very bad.” Joey poked Henry. “Henry?”

Henry was snoring.

“I thought I said we were staying up until at least ten! Some friend you are, breaking promises.” Joey poked Henry again, and then sighed dramatically. “I guess I could go to sleep, even though I’m not tired.” Joey flipped open his game system. He’d closed when he realized Henry was bailing on the waking world, and turned it off after saving.

“I was just at a good part too.” But it wasn't much of a complaint. His true problem wasn't his game getting interrupted by the leaving of his audience. It was the blanket. Henry had it wrapped and tucked under him.

Then, Joey noticed an opening. If Joey moved to the other side of Henry, he could probably pull the blanket just enough. When he did so, Henry made a displeasured sound and sleepily glared at him. Joey pulled the blanket enough so he and Henry had equal amounts to cover them.

Henry settled into the crook of Joey’s arm, and put a leg on top of Joey's, shifting until he was comfortable. Joey slid one arm behind Henry's neck, and threw the other on lazily over the other boy’s chest. He rested his head on Henry's.

They laid like this for some time. Henry was seemingly sleeping and occasionally nuzzling into Joey. Joey wasn't all that tired, so he just ran his fingers through Henry's hair.

“When we’re older, we should get married.” Joey said suddenly, speaking before he thought the intent through.

Henry's was now wide awake, looking at Joey quizzically.

“Hen, I’m serious. We’re like my mama and dad! We spend time together, fight a lot over weird things, and we cuddle. You’ve always been meu amor.”

“I don’ know what that means.” This was the first sentence Henry had spoken this entire sleepover.

“I do. Mama calls dad that and they like each other and so do we, and that's all that matters”

Henry looked unsure of the connection, but nodded when Joey appeared to be panicking a little.

“Good. So we’ll get married when we’re older. But not too old.”

Henry sighed in response to Joey's statement, but didn't seem against the idea. He smiled, and went back to rest.

Running his finger through Henry's hair several more times, Joey soon joined him. The boys slept entangled in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Estúpido simply means stupid. Joey isn't as threatening as he likes to think. He knows what it means, but he assumes Henry doesn't. Meu amor means 'my love'. Subtle, Joey.


End file.
